


Waiting Room

by levifivetwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Slapping, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Levi, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Angst, Modern AU, daddy levi, ik it's canon he a sub but, kinda sad but not rlly, tbh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levifivetwo/pseuds/levifivetwo
Summary: does he lover her? does her love her not?or was it just the fucking he loved.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> hello! uhhh this is my first smutty one shot (?) and it's probably horrible but oh WELL. I personally do not like putting y/n in my writing so there's no name, please use this at your advantage as the reader! I also refrained from explicitly mentioning how she looks like bc I want to make it as inclusive as possible! enjoy!
> 
> also, if you are a minor pls pls scroll away! ik everyone has read or seen worse but please respect that if you are younger than 18 or 17 I am not comfy with y'all reading my work! at least do not interact! thank you very much!

* * *

She was in love.

He couldn’t say the same, but he cared— just enough.

She was younger than him, and he was old enough to be her father. He had an ex wife ruining his reputation and making his life miserable, he needed someone to help him stay grounded and in control.

She barely spoke, only when he allowed her to part her pretty mouth and beg for him, he appreciated that. 

His ex wife would leave his home early in the morning, and get home later than midnight. She knew his ex wife’s schedule like the back of her hand, and for that reason, she was bent over the kitchen counter counting the slaps he gave her ass that day.

The younger girl simply had no idea what she was getting herself into when she had reached over the same book that the man had misplaced at the bookstore. She had — very shyly— explained to him to _please_ be aware to place the books in their right place.

Before she knew it she was in his car giving him a messy blowjob and shoving her own fingers up her pussy for his pleasure.

He never loved his wife, nor did she ever love him. They were forced to marry at a young age and they had never touched one another in plain disgust, he was sexually frustrated all the time because of that. They had divorced behind their parents back, but couldn’t actually separate their lifestyles. Even if they did, the younger girl _knew_ he wouldn’t run to tell her.

Levi had a way with words.

_You are going to cream all over my cock, when I tell you to do so,_ he always spoke sweet words to her. That is… they were sweet to _her_. She felt loved, she never heard it, but she knew when he allowed her to cum on either his face or his dick, she was loved.

When he slapped her face, ruining her makeup and marking her cheekbones— she felt loved.

It wasn’t just the sex, though. It wasn’t just the rough fucking. She noticed that when she came over after work, he would look over her books and ask her to read for him while he drank his bitter tea. She remained on her knees and bare.

After continuing their encounters for three months straight, she saw him outside his house. She was coming back from work and he hadn’t called her over. She was busy with grading and her own classes. But she saw him, carrying groceries. He was by himself.

She stared as he walked pass by her car, and he looked like an actual husband.

Part of her wanted to call him her _husband_. But there she was, clinging onto his shoulders, scratching his back, whimpering _daddy_ as he ruined her completely.

_You want my babies? You want to give me pretty babies?_ He whispered, almost affectionately as she begged and begged for him to fill her lonely hole. _I’ll fill you up with so many babies, then._

She melted in his arms, feeling his hips start to pound faster in-between her legs, _let me make you a daddy,_ she whispered closely to his ear, making sure he heard her lustful wish; truthfully, she meant it more than just lewd remarks to get him off.

But he did. He usually came with a simple groan and a parted mouth, but he actually began to tremble against her this time, and slipped her name out in clouded lust. She was loved and wanted, in that moment. He didn’t call her _kitten_ or _princess._ He called out _her_ name and it felt so personal.

He slowly pulled out of her, picking her up and carrying her to the bathtub. She was so lost in bliss that she hadn’t realized he was bathing her. He had never _cleaned_ her. He always expected his kitten to clean after herself.

After that beautiful night he didn’t call for a week straight.

She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t cried over him. She was _ruined_ and lonely.

Which is why she was there, in the middle of a dirty bar with a man grinding on her ass, feeling his dick grow harder as she moved herself. She had chosen the man because he resembled Levi, her daddy.

Before he turned her around to face him, she made eye contact with the same melancholic grey eyes that consumed every time she got on her knees to suck him off.

He was watching her.

He was in the same dirty bar as her, but he was with his coworkers. His tie loosely hanging around his neck.

Her breathing stopped and she wanted to rip away from the dirty man behind her, she grew disgusted with herself. She hated herself.

The man behind her started growing impatient, slurred some insults and asked if she was going to fuck him or not. She shook her head and ran away from the floor, leaving the disgusting man yelling at her. She didn’t care.

That night, she noticed the air was warmer.

She moved her nervous and shaky hands to slick her bushy hair back and tie it up. She wasn’t ready to walk home, she still felt intoxicated with beer.

Before she sighed out all her shakiness, her throat was handled roughly by a pair of familiar hands.

She looked up sadly at an angry Levi, burning a furious stare into her.

_Daddy?_ She croaked, barely breathing properly.

_Who the fuck allowed you to be with that man? Who the fuck,_ he spat out every word and didn’t miss any syllable, _allowed you to be a dirty fucking slut?_

She was happy.

She smiled at him. 

Just like the first time, she was in his car, but this time she wasn’t choking on his dick. She was choking on her tears, as he slapped her over and over again, burning his handprint on her ass. She hadn’t realized that his knuckles were bleeding, due to the beating he gave the man that had insulted her.

_You are mine._

_I am yours,_ she repeated after every hard slap landed on her cheeks. She was crying in bliss, missing his touch and his voice and his scent and —

_I love you._

He automatically stopped slapping her. He roughly sat her up in the passenger seat. She was complete mess, staring at him with swollen eyes and cheeks, tears and mascara streaming down her blushing face.

Levi demanded an explanation of what she had said but she just repeated herself.

That night, he drove her back to her place and made love to her. He didn’t slap her, he didn’t choke her, nor did he pull her hair. He simply silently took her sideways on her bed, whispering how _beautiful, intoxicating,_ and _precious_ she was.

Maybe he did love her after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!


End file.
